


Of light and love

by Titanoktonon



Series: Eirika and L'Arachel are Lovers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanoktonon/pseuds/Titanoktonon
Summary: I saw a headcanon on the internet of L'Arachel thinking Nino was her and Eirika's daughter in Fire Emblem Heroes, so I expanded on the idea a bit. It's my first try at writing a fanfic, so if it gets even a single kudos, I will consider it a resounding success.Edit: Yes! Success!





	Of light and love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the internet came up with this headcanon, and I wanted to read more about it, but it didn't exist. So I wrote it. I know I'm a terrible writer; it is the bane of my existence, after all. It would be too embarrassing to ask for help from someone I know, so it hasn't been proofread, and I wrote it all in one sitting of about 3 hours, which is an impressively short amount of time for me to crank out almost 1500 words. If any of you readers finds an error, tell me please. It can only make this better.

A flash of blinding light. Then, on the stone dais, appeared the descendant of Saint Latona, the princess of Rausten, the one and only L'Arachel. She looked around and saw a group of five people in front of her, headed by a person in a white cloak with the hood up. Off to the side, there was a group of four, sitting on the ground with their arms wrapped around their knees, muttering unintelligibly and looking forlorn, a myriad of iron weapons strewn about. Seeing the audience, L'Arachel immediately knew what she must do.  
  
"Friends of Justice! Allies of righteousness and order! Know that I, L'Arachel, have arrived!" proclaimed the green-haired woman.  
"Lady L'Arachel? What good fortune for you to have appeared! My name is Kiran, and I am the strategist for the army of Askr. I know this is sudden, but would you be willing to lend us your aid? We are facing foes who wantonly waste human lives in a mad rampage for glory." said the stranger in a white cloak.  
  
The stranger was holding the oddest-looking weapon L'Arachel had ever seen. It was shaped vaguely like a hatchet, but the wielder was holding what would be the blade, which was obviously too thick to cut anything, and what would be the handle seemed to have a hole down the center. Was it magical? L'Arachel blinked a few times to dismiss the thoughts, and quickly responded with a smile.  
  
"But of course! What hero could ignore such a plea for assistance!"  
"Oh, how wonderful!" cried one of the others, a young woman with blond hair and green eyes.  
"It is quite reassuring to have you on our side. I am Alfonse, prince of Askr, and the one who had the previous outburst is my sister, Sharena." said another, a man with ultramarine hair that turns light at the tips.  
"I am Anna, the commander of this army." said another woman, this one with ruby eyes and matching hair.  
"And I am Fjorm, second princess of Nifl. I have joined this army to help free my country from our foes." said the last, a woman with blond hair and icy-blue eyes.  
"Truly we thank you. Now, I'm sure you would like to see some familiar faces." said the first person, Kiran.  
  
L'Arachel looked around, and realized,  
"Oh my! Dozla is missing! Rennac frequently gets lost, but never Dozla! Oh well, I'm sure he will turn up with Rennac in tow. You mentioned 'familiar faces,' did you not?"  
"Indeed, though Dozla and Rennac may be absent, the Great Dragon, Lady Eirika and Lord Ephraim, and even poor Lyon are here."  
"Eirika is present? Tarry not, we must be reunited post haste! It has been far too long since we last met!" said L'Arachel, suddenly overflowing with exuberance.  
"Sharena, if you would. The rest of us will deal with the other summons."  
"Leave it to me! We're gonna be best buds by the time our walk is over!" grinned Sharena.  
"A wonderful proposition! Let us depart!" responded L'Arachel.  
  
The two left, allowing the others to deal with the three-star units that had been summoned.

 

* * *

 

Along the way, the two chatted. L'Arachel was surprised by the sight of seeing the exact same person walk by them multiple times, all in the same direction. Sharena didn't know how summoning worked, but it seemed that there is a chance to summon the same person again and again. The lack of an explanation didn't sit well with L'Arachel, but that was a problem for later.  
  
"So, L'Arachel, got anyone special?" queried Sharena, a mischievous smirk on her face.  
"Of course!" she retorted with an even larger smile.  
"Then, do you think you have any children here?" continued Sharena, clearly plotting something now.  
"Children?" L'Arachel asked, freezing mid-stride.  
The confusion on her face rapidly melted into a goofy smile as she imagined them. She had only gotten as far as naming the third one when Sharena's voice snapped her back to reality.  
"Yeah, a bunch of heroes arrive and find children they haven't yet had. It was hilarious seeing Olivia go from a huge smile to redder than Anna's hair when she realized what having a child implied. It took a full hour of Inigo explaining that he was adopted before she would calm down." Sharena giggled.  
"Th, then, I might have someone here I don't yet know who just runs up to me and calls me mom?" asked L'Arachel, the embarrassment slowly fading from her cheeks.  
"Could be!" chirped Sharena, not even bothering with pretenses. L'Arachel was sure of it now: she had one.

 

* * *

 

"There she is! Over by the stables."  
L'Arachel looked where Sharena was pointing, and saw the princess of Renais, and chatting with her, a girl half a head shorter, with hair slightly darker than her own, but lighter than Eirika's. Immediately, she was running toward the two with surprising speed for one who rides a horse inside buildings.  
"Eirika!"  
Eirika looked back, a hopeful glint in her eyes. She was not disappointed.  
"L'Arachel!" she called back, and started running to meet her, the other girl following as soon as she got over the shock of the moment.  
The two met in a fervent embrace, giggling and holding each other tight. Once their greeting was completed, the relaxed the hug somewhat, but remained within a handsbreadth.  
"It has been too long, L'Arachel!" said Eirika, her leftover laughs bubbling into her speech.  
"Indeed, it has, Eirika!" L'Arachel reciprocated.  
Eirika frowned. "It's been six months for me. You seem to still be wearing the brand-new robes you put on to show me the day I was summoned, with not a speck of dust on them."  
"Six months?! And I thought that ten minutes without you was unbearable! Let my arms be you physic until your loneliness is gone!" offered L'Arachel, pulling Eirika in closer.  
Eirika smiled, her tension from the months melting like spring snow. "Thank you, you always know what I need. Ah, before we take too much time, let me introduce you. This is Nino, she is--"  
"Our daughter, no?" interrupted L'Arachel. "Sharena told me that finding you have children would occasionally happen here. Her hair is about the right color, too."  
"I wish. She is a friend I made after I arrived. Kiran likes to put us on the same teams when we are fighting." Eirika said, a slight blush reddening her face.  
"Oh." said L'Arachel, embarrassed and disappointed, glancing at Nino, then back at Eirika a few times.  
"Hello, I am Nino, a mage trained in anima. I have heard all about you from Eirika. And, um, my mother isn't here, but she didn't really raise me anyway. I was pretty much cared for by another member of my mother's sinister organization, the Black Fang, before the two of us left it. I was happy to find him alive and well when I was summoned here, but I still want a mother." the girl lowered her face and looked away, "That's why," then looked back at the couple. "That's why, would it be alright if I thought of you two as my mothers? I know there isn't much age difference, but still!" she asked, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Before Eirika could respond, L'Arachel cried "I am delighted you could escape from such a vile-sounding place. Is it still around, or can we crush it in the name of righteousness? And of course, you can! We would be delighted to have a girl like you as our daughter!"  
Eirika smiled at L'Arachel, then looked at Nino, and said, “I told you she would say yes!" She turned back to L’Arachel and said, "Now she is our daughter!"  
"Stupendous! Nino, come to Mommy and Momma!" beamed L'Arachel.  
"Which one of us is which? Am I--Oof" Eirika was interrupted by a sudden group hug from Nino.  
"Oh well, we can figure it out later, for now is time for more hugs." decided Eirika, and L'Arachel nodded in agreement, as they both pulled Nino closer, pretending not to notice the sniffles and dampening of their shoulders.  
  
"Oh, right, I will have to request a larger bed. The one I had them prepare is only fit for two." mused Eirika.  
"Won't it be fine if we just squeeze closer than usual?" asked L'Arachel.  
"Not if we want to be able to move at all." replied Eirika. "And you move quite a bit in your sleep," she chuckled, "and sometimes when you are awake."  
L'Arachel blushed slightly. "You have a point. But what if the sheets are too rough and I can't sleep?"  
Eirika smiled. "Then I will just have to hold you tight all night long."  
L'Arachel blushed more. "Th, then I will have to hold Nino!"  
  
Nino giggled. Not only did she get a Mommy and a Momma, but she would also get hugs all night long. Today was a good day.


End file.
